


A Strange Set of Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New Year's Eve is not meant to be spent alone.





	A Strange Set of Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know them; I don't own them. The events in the following piece of fiction did not occur; I am not insinuating they did. I have no libelous intent by writing this.

Krist was never really a big fan of the holidays. They always seemed gaudy and somewhat overdone. He was generally a pretty simple guy, not one for frills and expensive ostentatious gestures. That's probably why he didn't care much for them. He had always been content to just spend time with his girlfriend, enjoying each other's company.

Or he normally would. This year, it'd be different. See, she dumped him the summer. Needless to say, Krist was not really looking forward to New Years.

He had expected the whole holiday season to seem really strange. Christmas had gone all right; he saw his friends and family, enjoyed their company. He didn't really miss her that much because he still had company. It didn't really feel that different; he didn’t feel alone.

Now the day of New Years Eve it's occurred to him that he's going to spend it alone for the first time in, fuck, years. Although he'd never admit it aloud, he really didn't want to spend it alone. Since he didn't have a girlfriend to spend it with, he figured he'd call a friend to come and hang out or something.

He knew that Kurt had plans, so he didn't bother calling him. As he dialed Dave's number, he realized he was a bit anxious. He attributed it to worrying like seeming clingy or just downright strange. It's just that Krist had always found New Years to be a kinda couple-y thing. Unless you were going to go party with friends and get drunk.

The phone rings a few times until Dave picks up with a cheery 'hello'.

"Hey Dave, It's Krist. I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Nah, just sitting at home, pathetic as that sounds. New Years is usually a good excuse to get drunk, but it's pretty lame to get drunk alone at home."

Krist grins at the perfect opportunity. "Then come hang out here, we'll bring the new year in with a bang."

Krist hears Dave chuckle. "Heh, a bang? We'll see about that. But yeah, sounds great. See you later."

"Great. Bye." Krist hangs up the phone with a bit of a smile on his face.

He feels somewhat relieved because it wasn't awkward. Had he really thought about why he was so anxious, however, it might have been. He didn't though. Instead, he turned to his grungy little living room.

"Well shit. I should move some of this so Dave doesn't mistake it for a fuckin' dumpster or something."

He gathered the few dishes, empty bottles, and the lone pizza box before heading into the kitchen.

"Fuck. This is a mess too. Maybe my resolution should be to keep this shithole a bit cleaner."

He pauses.

"Heh, yeah right. That'd last all of one minute."

He clears off the stove enough to cook some pasta without catching anything on fire. He doesn't want to burn the damn place down. Krist grabs one of the many mismatched bowls and throws the pasta in it, along with a bit of butter. No need to have it be entirely tasteless.

He sits down in front of the television and winces a little when he hears something crunch.

"Ew." He just shakes his head and continues on eating. After a good bit of mindless television, he hears a knock at the door. He stands up, setting the bowl down on the now marginally clean end table.

He opens the door and is greeted by Dave's jovial face.

"Hey man, ready to par-tay?"

"Sure Dave, 'par-tay' of two?"

Dave raises an eyebrow. "You sound like one of those restaurant people." He makes a sweeping gesture. "Dave and Krist party of two? Your table is now ready."

Krist can't help but grin. "You make it sound like it's some sort of date."

"Oh, of course." Dave rolls his eyes and jokes, "I saw right through your sneaky plan."

Krist chuckles in response, "You caught me." He feels a bit inexplicably embarrassed.

"Hey, Krist. I'm still standing on your doorstep. Planning on inviting me in anytime soon? You're such a bad date."

Deciding his best option is to play along, he answers, "Oh of course m'dear. Come in come in."

Dave counters by hooking his elbow through Krist's. "So what do we have planned for tonight?"

Krist's gotten the hang of this joking around bit by now, he thinks. "A lovely night in, spending time with my lovely flower. Sweetness and cuddling." He's laying it on a bit thick now, he thinks.

Dave looks thoroughly amused with this little game they've started. "So do I get a kiss of greeting from my handsome hero?"

Krist's a little thrown off by this, by says "Of course" and leans in to kiss his cheek.

Or he would have, had Dave not turned into his kiss. Krist jerks back when he feels his lips touch Dave's. Dave's hands slides down to grab his wrists, keeping him from backing away too far, like running.

Dave's wearing a coy little smile now. "Where do you think you're going?" He squeezes Krist's wrists just a little to remind him that he's still got a grip on him.

And it's all Krist can do to stutter out "Um… You… I… kidding?" Krist also decides that the grin Dave's currently wearing is a good look for him.

"Come 'ere," mutters Dave as he releases one of Krist's wrists only to tug him down for another kiss.

This time Krist doesn't pull away. The kiss is chaste, not demanding. This time they both pull away smiling.

"It seems you did see through a plan that I didn't even know I had. Maybe we will have to spend tonight being all mushy and sweet. In a totally manly way of course."

Dave almost giggles. "Of course, in the manliest way possible."

And with that, Krist half leads Dave to the couch. He sits and Dave follows, (and without any sort of crunch of food) curling up close to him. Krist's arm rests over Dave's shoulders and it's a warm feeling he hasn't felt in a while.

He's not sure how his night took such a strange turn, but he likes it.

They spend the eve sharing stories. They may have a beer, but neither gets drunk like the previous plans. They didn’t need to; they were drunk on each other's company and the sweet kisses they shared.

Krist falls asleep to Dave's soft breathing and his last thought before sleep takes him was "A strange set of circumstances indeed, a joke turned out well."


End file.
